legocriticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bricks and More
Bricks and More is a theme that exists in both System and DUPLO lines which was introduced in 2009. It is the successor of Creative Building theme. It comprises sets that contain simple LEGO elements, mostly classic bricks, and deliberately renounces the use of more specialized pieces that usually appear in the minifigure-centric play-themes. The resulting models are usually simple in design and look less realistic. Buckets are sold under this theme as well. Sets of this theme usually did not contain minifigures, although there are some exceptions. The segment of simple models and brick assortments was taken over from the Creator line which now focuses on more elaborate models. Sets Under the Bricks and More theme, products are classified in four groups: Starter Sets, Themed Sets, Basic Bricks and Supplementary Sets. Starter Sets LEGO * 5487 Fun With LEGO Bricks (2009) * 5508 LEGO Deluxe Brick Box (2010) * 5539 LEGO Creative Bucket (2009) * 5560 Large Pink Brick Box (2009) * 5585 LEGO Pink Brick Box (2008) * 6161 LEGO Brick Box (2007) * 6166 Large Brick Box (2007) * 7615 LEGO Basic Blue Bucket set (2009) * 7616 LEGO Basic Red Bucket set (2009) DUPLO * 5416 DUPLO Brick Box (2007) * 5486 Fun With LEGO DUPLO Bricks (2009) * 5506 Large Brick Box (2010) * 5507 Deluxe Brick Box (2010) * 5538 LEGO DUPLO Creative Bucket (2009) * 7614 Elephant Bucket (2009) * 7618 Fun Zoo (2009) Themed Sets LEGO * 4636 Police Building Set (2012) * 4637 Safari Building Set (2012) * 5489 Ultimate Vehicle Building Set (2009) * 5898 Cars Building Set (2010) * 5899 House Building Set (2010) * 5929 Knight and Castle Building Set (2011) * 5930 LEGO Road Construction Building Set (2011) * 5933 Airport Set (2011) * 6053 Building Set (2011) * 6131 Build and Play(2011) * 6187 Road Construction Set (2008) * 6191 Fire Fighter Building Set (2009) * 6192 Pirate Building Set (2009) * 6193 Castle Building Set (2009) * 6194 My LEGO Town (2009) DUPLO * 5488 DUPLO Farm Building Set (2009) * 5497 Play with Numbers (2010) * 6178 MY LEGO DUPLO Town (2008) Basic Bricks LEGO * 5512 LEGO XXL Box (2010) * 5529 LEGO Basic Bricks (2010) * 5549 LEGO Building Fun (2010) * 5574 Basic Bricks (2008) * 5587 LEGO Basic Bricks with Fun Figures (2009) * 5589 LEGO Giant Box (2009) * 5623 Basic Bricks – Large (2010) * 6177 Basic Bricks Deluxe (2008) DUPLO * 4623 Pink Brick Box (2012) * 5509 DUPLO Basic Bricks (2010) * 5511 DUPLO XXL Box (2010) * 5548 DUPLO Building Fun (2010) * 5575 DUPLO Basic Bricks Medium (2008) * 5586 LEGO DUPLO Basic Bricks with Fun Figures (2009) * 5588 DUPLO Giant Box (2009) * 5622 Basic Bricks – Large (2010) * 6176 Basic Bricks Deluxe (2008) Supplementary Sets LEGO * 620 LEGO Blue Building Plate (2010) * 626 Large Green Baseplate (1996) * 628 X-Large Grey Baseplate (1996) * 6117 Doors & Windows (2008) * 6118 Wheels (2008) * 6119 Roof Tiles (2008) DUPLO * 2198 Building Plates (1998) * 2304 Large Green Building Plate (1992) Category:Themes